


Hunter History.

by millygal



Series: Team Drabble SPN_Bigpretzel '18 V-Day Inanimate Objects [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 14:38:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13572666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: Charlie’s in love.





	Hunter History.

Charlie’s fondling John Winchester’s Journal, thinking to herself, now I know what Mama meant when she said digital would never replace vinyl.

She’s forgotten Sam’s propped against the table with her iPad in his hands, chuckling loudly as Charlie flips another page and finds a new monster to make disgusted, slightly disturbing appreciative noises over.

She reverently and oh so gently runs a nail along the edge of the Wendigo entry and wonders if either Sam or Dean would notice the loss of the leather bound piece of Hunting history.

She’s sure they wouldn’t gank her, but theft is wrong, right?


End file.
